Captured
by Haley Cullen
Summary: AU. After the Volturi have finally taken steps to claim the world as their own, Edward is sent by the gaurd to retrieve Bella Swan, a 'wild' human. When he finds out they wanted her for breeding, what will he do when he finds that he loves her. Lemon! E


**_READ!:_ Well, I got the idea for this at the end of Breaking Dawn when Aro was talking about how humans had become threats to vampires. So what if they decided to retaliate? They would have eventually found out about the half-breeds and Aro would have been interested enough to experiment with them. I suppose that is the main premise to this story. I didn't feel like making chapters and this took me about four or five hours. I hope you guys like it, its really lemony!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

----------------------------------------------

BPOV

Prologue: Things have been hard for a long time. All of my life, all I can remember, has been nothing but hiding. It came so suddenly, too. Humans had become a threat. We were dangerous, and they could hide no longer. Before we knew it, there was no communication. All phone lines and computer systems went dead. All power in every city, in every town, in every home, went out. We hadn't known it was worldwide then, how could we? Weeks had passed and there was no word from anyone. People were hysterical and crimes were happening everywhere. There was nowhere safe.

What we hadn't known, is that all of our leaders were dead. Every one. Then they started with the cities. Then they started with the towns. Then the roads. Systematically wiping us out. By the time they got to us, it was too late. Most were killed in a single brutal massacre. Others were taken away, we never found out what happened to them. I suppose death would have better, though. The part that disturbed me the most was that they drank the blood from some of them.

I was fourteen. I had gone to live with my father in a small town up in Washington. My father hid me in the basement. I hid there for a while before I heard the front door smashed open and my father screaming. I was so afraid that I climbed out of the basement window and ran as fast as I could, really heading nowhere. I hoped they wouldn't find me.

It wasn't long before I came across a few others who had managed to escape. They took me, even though I protested: I had realized my mistake and wanted to go back and see if I could still help my father, but they wouldn't let me. How we managed to stay hidden, I couldn't tell, but it remained that way. I'm sure they knew that we were out there somehow, others too perhaps, but we were helpless and they didn't really have the need to track us.

So it's been this way ever since. We never go near any civilization. We never go near the roads. There were so many more of them now. I suppose they had made more as they went along. I heard that many people were raised like cattle to them. And I heard rumors of horrible things they would do to them. Like experiments or something. I never allowed my mind to try and conjure what they were capable of. But one thing I knew now, we were alone. We were hunted. By vampires.

-

EPOV

It hasn't been that long. Since they came to our home. We knew something was wrong the moment everything was cut. All power and communication. We waited until they came. More of our kind.

They came and killed most of them. The humans. We were unable to do anything but watch. I remembered that day as the worst in my life. Not just because of the death. Not just because of the conquering. No, it was because of _her_. Isabella. Isabella.

I remembered the day she moved here. At first I loathed her. My singer. But it was easy to avoid her. She was younger than I. And after I learned to overcome my instinct to kill her, I learned something new. I learned that I loved her, even though I had never spoken to her. I loved her more than any creature on this earth. And this now.

They kept us in our home. They knew what we were and my father's morals. They wouldn't risk us trying to help their _prey_. My heart shattered that day, beyond repair. There couldn't have been a way for her to escape. I locked myself away until long after everything was over. All of the blood, all of the massacres. I don't think one person in my family has really smiled since then.

The Volturi. It was them. They had done this. They had felt threatened. Of course they would do this. And now we worked for them. Though it was more like _served_. Everyone did. There was no way around it. They said that they had now liberated us, but the truth was: it was just much easier to control us.

Three years it's been. To us, it had not been long. But it felt like centuries before. It looked like it too. Looking around at most of the ruined places that were once so familiar, you would think that no human had lived there for so long.

And Bella. I had always wondered, always wished that she had somehow gotten away. When her body wasn't found, I hoped that meant that she was able to escape. I guess that was the one thing that kept me going. Otherwise, I was sure I would be dead already.

Although I was now forced to play a part in this. My job was to find and bring back any remaining humans who weren't under our watch already. Sometimes it was gathering a whole pack of them. Other times it was bringing in a specific person that the Volturi wanted. I cringed at the thought of what they could want them for. But that was life now.

I was sitting in my room, listening to music as always. It would be the only music I had left from now on. Most of my family as out hunting. We continued our lives of solitude as much as possible. Though it was hard.

There was a sudden knock on my door before it opened. It was Emmett, 'There is a phone call for you,' he thought internally.

I froze for a moment, knowing who it was. Before I relaxed and picked up the phone next to the couch, the ringer off. I heard the door close before I held the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Edward," came the dark voice.

"Felix," I responded.

"Another pick up for you. There is a girl in your area. The masters want her within two days. She should be outside Olympia by now; we have been tracking her for a while. She's very pale with mahogany eyes and hair. She should be in a group of about four or five others. Bring her to Italy as soon as possible."

"All right, what's the girl's name?" I asked.

"Bella. Isabella Swan."

My entire being froze in shock. I immediately hung up the phone and jumped from my coach. Alive! She was alive! I had been right! Oh god, she was alive! Before I could stop myself, I was down the stairs and out the door as fast as possible.

Emmett and Jasper followed me, they had the same job and we usually tracked in a group. We were usually busy, most humans traveled up here hoping to find a place where they could hide, they left plenty of tracking to us. I was sure that Jasper felt my euphoric mood, but he didn't bother to mention it. Not much besides Alice interested him these days.

We broke into a run and I knew it wouldn't be long before we reached Olympia. Bella was the only thing that traveled though my mind. Bella.

-

BPOV

We were resting now. The others in our group and I. None of us talked to each other much. We kept each other company, but we were each alone in our own way. We were together to survive. That was all.

I stood up, "I'm going for a walk." Every head perked up. We had to be careful not to get separated. Traveling together was the only way to survive.

"Don't go too far," someone called after me as I walked away. I waved back to show that I heard.

I hadn't been near Olympia for while; all of the green was one thing that I hadn't missed. Though, it brought back more memories than I liked.

It wasn't long before I grew bored and turned around. My hand absentmindedly slipped into my pocket where I carried a small pocket knife. My fingers fiddled with it.

There was rustling to my left. I stopped dead and pulled out the knife, flicking it open. I held it up around me, glancing around. 'An animal,' I thought to myself, 'just an animal.'

I turned around and let out a small scream. Behind me stood a man. He had pale skin and honey blonde hair, flawlessly perfect. Though his eyes were different, golden not scarlet, I knew he was one of them. He watched me back up. The instinct to escape was strong. I turned tail and ran.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I glanced behind me and saw no one. My heart was pounding and I was breathing heavily. I turned back to watch where I was going before I skidded to a stop. Not ten yards from me were two of them: The same blonde haired man and another one. The new one was huge, the largest man I had ever seen, with dark curly hair. I backed up again, glancing around me frantically.

They started to walk slowly toward me. To keep from frightening me? I didn't know nor did I care. I knew I was caught, and there was only one way out. I held the blade up to my throat.

They both stopped and turned stock still. The knife was too close to my throat, even with their speed, I would be dead before they could catch me.

"Stop," said a voice. I glanced to me right, only with my eyes. I didn't dare to completely turn my head. There was another one. He was younger and lankier. He had the same gold eyes as the other two and bronze hair. His eyes were wide and he watched me intently. "Bella," he said quietly, "Give me the knife."

"Ho-how, do you know my name?" I stuttered. He ignored me.

"Just put it down," he said in the same tone. His voice was soft and seductive, but I didn't let it fool me. I pressed the blade closer to my jugular, a trickle of blood falling between my breasts. I was shaking from head to toe.

"Just put down the knife, no one's going to hurt you," he said. He very slowly took a step toward me. "Bella," he murmured. His eyes bore down on me and I was suddenly distracted, I couldn't turn my eyes away and I felt my hand slacken the tiniest bit. That was my mistake.

The next thing I knew, the bronze haired man was suddenly beside me, bending my hand backwards enough for the knife to fall from my hand.

"No!" I screamed as he firmly grasped my wrists. I struggled violently, desperately trying to get free. His face was now hard as he crushed me to his chest. He was somehow able to slip off his jacket as he restrained me. He wrapped it tightly around my shoulders enough to keep me warm and render me more restrained at the same time.

I still screamed as he scooped me into his arms. He motioned to the other two who walked up, one holding a small needle. "No! No!" I screamed, salty tears falling down my face.

"Bella, hush, its okay. They won't hurt you," the man holding me tried to sooth me as the blonde haired one took hold of my arm and stuck the needle into it. I continued to struggle for a few more seconds before everything went black.

-

I opened my eyes. It was warm and dry, that was rare. I wonder where we were now; we couldn't have reached California yet, could we?

My vision was blurred before it cleared and I saw my surroundings. I was in a small stone room. There wasn't a thing in it except the soft bed I was lying on. I jumped up immediately. One hand went to my throat; there was a bandage around it. I tore it off and threw it to the ground.

I looked down at myself, I was dressed differently. I was dressed in a long black skirt with a tight black tube top. Quite different from my travel-worn outfit. This was loosely covered in a blue jacket, the one that belonged to the man that took me. I shrugged out of it quickly and threw that to the ground as well. I hoped he wasn't the one that had dressed me.

I ran up to the only door in the room, I thick wooden one. I pulled on the handle with all of my might, but it wouldn't open. Just as I was about to yank on it again, there was a large _clonk_ sound from the other side. I jumped back just as the heavy door was pushed open.

"Ah, good, she's awake," came a booming, cheerful voice. A tall man in a long dark cloak with long black hair glided into the room. I wrapped my arms around myself and pressed my back against the wall behind me. There was someone else behind him, the one with the bronze hair. He wasn't dressed like the black haired man. He was dressed in only loose jeans and a tight t-shirt.

I glanced between the both of them in confusion. "Edward," said the black haired one, "Where are your brothers?"

"They went home. They were very eager to return," he answered in a hard, icy voice.

"Ah, I see," the other one said, seeming uninterested, his eyes on me. I trembled and I was sure that they could see it. The bronze haired one, Edward, stared at me too. But his wasn't like the other's eyes; it wasn't like he was assessing me. His were gentler and more alert. It was as if he was concerned for me, though I didn't let myself believe it.

"She will do just fine," said the man, "she will be perfect."

"For what?" Edward asked.

"For the tests we have been conducting recently. The half-breeds," he responded, "She is just old enough."

I shook heavily and there was a vibrating deep within my bones.

Edward's face shone with horror. "This is what she was brought here for?"

"Of course, we need strong young girls who are just at the right age to be best able to carry young. We just need to pair her up with someone quick."

Edward stood in front of him suddenly, blocking his view of me. "Aro, there has to be something else. Anything else but that that she can do."

"I'm sorry, my young friend, but that is not possible. This is what she was brought here for. Though might I inquire why you seem so interested in her being?"

Edward ignored his question. "Then I'll take her," he said. His voice was high with desperation and it didn't sound like he had thought through his answer.

Aro seemed surprised. "You would take her?"

"Yes, I would."

"Perfect, simply perfect. It seems I finally have a reason to keep your wonderful talent here, my friend," the man seemed so cheerful that it almost made me sick.

Edward turned around and snatched my arm, pulling me to him quickly, but gently. He still angled his body to keep me behind him. For once, I did not protest, I did not like in the least the way that that man looked at me.

"Well, you have one month for her to conceive. If she does not, she will go to another, that is our rule," said Aro.

"I understand," said Edward.

As Aro's words sank in, I went into hysterics. The words hadn't really hit home, but they were enough to start me hyperventilating. Edward gently clasped a hand over my mouth and pulled me from the room, his other arm around my waist.

I tried to scream and I struggled as much as I could. Edward pulled me down a long corridor before he stopped in front of one of the rooms. It was bedroom, heavily decorated and with a comfortable atmosphere. He threw me through the door and I stumbled as I tried to catch my balance. He walked through the doorway casually, reaching behind himself to close and lock the door.

I backed up slowly, prepared to make a run for it at the first exit, knowing it wouldn't make a difference but willing to try. He slowly walked toward me and I continued to back away, glaring hatefully.

He suddenly jumped forward and grabbed my wrist. "No!" I screamed, but he didn't let go. I banged my fist on his chest and tried to pull my hand from him.

"Bella, I won't hurt you," he tried to sooth me while he locked my other wrist in his iron grip. He pushed me backward until the back of my knees hit the bed.

"Screw you!" I yelled at him. I couldn't stop the tears that started to finally pour down my cheeks. He immediately crushed me to his chest.

I still struggled as I sobbed into him. "Bella, I promise to make this as easy as possible," he said quietly into my ear.

"No," I contradicted, "I will not!"

"Bella," his voice was exasperated now, "Do you really think I brought you here to torture you? If I hadn't claimed you, you would have been tossed around like a doll to each of them to use and discard. I saved you. And I promise to remain loyal to you through the whole thing."

"So you are using me too. You impregnate me, and once you take my baby from me, I'm thrown aside," I sobbed.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He pulled away from me and bent down to meet my eyes. He put his hands on either side of my face and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"Bella, I would never do that to you," he vowed sincerely. "You are mine and I am yours now. I will not pick another woman, ever! I will stay by your side for all of eternity. I will never hurt you or the baby. The baby is yours. And as long as I make it so, which I will, that's how it will stay. You are free to keep and raise him or her as you wish. I won't hurt either of you, I promise. But that is the condition. You are only kept alive as long as you have a child. I promise to protect and cherish you and make everything as painless as possible."

"Why?" I choked out, amazement rippling through my voice.

His eyes turned gentle and he smiled the tiniest bit, "Because I love you."

His voice was filled with such conviction that I knew it was true. My heart filled with an emotion that I couldn't name. Love? But a few more tears slipped down my cheeks. "I'm not ready," I said.

He hugged me to him again, "I know. Don't be afraid, Bella. Just kiss me."

He slowly leaned down and captured my lips with his own. At first I was hesitant, but I slowly started to respond. His hands wrapped lightly around my waist. My own hands crept up to tangle themselves in his hair. My hands and my lips shook from the nerves, but my fear slowly started to be replaced with a new excitement.

He ever so gently pushed me down onto the bed. His lips never left mine, and he kissed me slowly, giving me time to adjust to the new feeling. At least he wasn't aggressive.

He used one arm to carefully lift me and place me in the center of the gigantic bed. He used his hands to lock my own on either side of my head as his lips traveled down over my neck, licking and sucking every bit of skin that he came across.

He released my hands. Before I knew what had happened, he pulled my tube top down so that my breasts were bared to him. I gasped and sat up, covering them with my arms. My face blushed red and I stared down into my lap.

I felt him move closer and one cold finger coaxed my chin up until I had to look at him. He looked deep into my eyes and he gave me an encouraging smile, "its okay."

"I'm afraid," I murmured.

"Of what?" he whispered.

I gulped, "That you won't…like me."

His eyes turned liquid and his lips turned up into a loving smile. He slowly, so that I could see, reached out and took my wrists into his hands. He gently pulled them away, giving me a moment to adjust, before he stared down at my bared chest. His smile disappeared and all he did was stare. I closed my eyes, waiting for the rejection. But he leaned down and slowly buried his face in the valley between my breasts. "Beautiful," he whispered.

I was caught unaware of the sudden feelings that rushed throughout my body. My arms wrapped around his neck as he turned his head and began to suckle my right nipple. I gasped and tugged at his hair. The foreign feelings were a little scary to me, but I liked them. I didn't want him to stop.

He brought up one knee and gently pushed my legs apart. He leaned over me, still in our sitting position, and settled himself between my legs. I suppose whomever dressed me knew that I didn't need anything other than my skirt.

He moved to my other breast just as he carefully began to move his waist, grinding over my skirt right into the juncture between my legs. My eyes squeezed shut and my mouth opened in a silent scream. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes. Not in my whole life had I ever felt such pleasure.

Edward groaned quietly, bringing up his other hand to message my other breast. I cried out softly over and over and I felt something begin to harden between his own legs.

I started to feel wet, down there. It startled me. Before the end of the world, I had never had contact anywhere close to this. And even after that, with the life I led, I had never imagined that this would happen to me. I had no clue what I was doing or what was going to happen. I just hoped with all I had that he knew and that I wouldn't be expected to do much.

He pushed me back down until I was flat on the bed, placing tender kisses on my shoulders before moving down my stomach. He kissed and licked at the skin and I brought up both of my hands to cover my mouth. He softly pulled off my crumpled top and kissed down to the waistline of my skirt.

He brought his face back up to my breasts as both of his hands smoothly messaged up my legs. He never went too fast, and he always left room to protest. And although it took a lot in me to keep from stopping him, I stayed quiet. When his hands reached my thighs, his hands moved a bit faster and harder as he pulled my skirt down my waist and off of my feet.

I clamped my legs together in embarrassment. But he didn't seem to mind, letting me go at my own speed. His hands softly held my hips as his long tongue ran over my lower stomach, then my thighs. I moaned quietly as he drifted higher and his tongue dipped in between my legs just below my most heated area.

He moved his hands down, messaging the skin of my legs as he did so and they slipped between my thighs, slowly pulling them apart. My breathing stopped as embarrassment flooded through me again. He looked up at me, "I'm sorry, am I moving too fast?"

"No, no. I've never done this before. I don't know…what you're going to do," I whispered so quietly I could barely hear it. He seemed to as he smiled and placed a kiss on my stomach. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. Quite the opposite," he assured me.

I again clamped my hands over my mouth as his face yet again moved back down to my thighs. But this time, he jumped back up to my heated core. I bit back a scream as I suddenly felt something hot and wet slide through my lips. I bit my lip as his tongue ran over me again and again. It pressed hard into my swollen flesh and the tip barely skimmed my clit every time.

"Ah!" I cried. I completely abandoned the part of me that wished to keep quiet and uncovered my mouth to grab onto the bedspread tightly. He held onto my hips firmly to keep me still as I writhed in pleasure. He groaned quietly and pressed his face further into me, nuzzling me with us nose and licking hard.

He decided then to change his advance. He brought up one hand and rubbed it over me just as his tongue had done before and I felt his icy lips wrap around my clit. I was gasping, frantically trying to pull in air as I moaned. He sucked furiously, his tongue flicking me and lathering me up in his wet mouth. In the meantime, he brought one finger to me small opening and inserted it into my hot core, pumping it in and out.

Small tears fell from my eyes as my body climbed higher. And just as I was about to reach my peak, he pulled away. "Ah! No!" I cried desperately.

He smirked down at me, his lips glistening with my juices. I realized that his shirt and pants were missing; he was only in his boxers. When had that happened?

He lowered his head until he could speak into my ear. "Bella, shouldn't I be warmed up too? You can watch if you like."

He flipped us over so that I was on top. He smirked up at me again before he slowly, making sure I was watching, moved his hand down his stomach. But just before it reached the rim of his boxers, I reached out and stopped him. I immediately looked down in embarrassment. My hand was shaking, even though I stopped him for a reason. I wanted to…return the favor.

I felt his hand overlap mine and grab it gently. I looked up into his eyes; they were filled with love and lust. He never broke his gaze from mine as he gently moved my hand down. My breath caught as he moved it under his boxers. Before I could really feel him, he slowly pulled down his last article of clothing down to his knees and kicked them off. I could see him, and he was huge. I was afraid if he would be able to fit into any of my holes.

He grabbed my hand again and brought it up to his cock. He wrapped my hand around it into a fist. I bit my lip at the strange texture, "I don't know what to do," I whispered.

He smiled, leaning up to kiss me. Instead of telling me, he would have rather showed me. His hand squeezed mine so that it was tight around his shaft and he moved my hand up and down forcefully. I clutched his side as his hand left mine, my own hand finding the rhythm. His head fell back onto the bed as I started to go faster. He gripped the bedspread, tearing holes through it. It scared me a little, but I didn't stop.

I alternated between speeds and pressure. He groaned furtively. I finally got enough courage and dipped my head down. "Bella, you don't…have to do that," he choked out.

I ignored him, continuing to stroke him as I breathed onto his head. His mouth lay open in his pleasure and that encouraged me. I wrapped my lips around the tip and ran my tongue over him. "Bella!" he cried out. This gave me all the more courage as I sucked in more of his dick.

His finger weaved themselves through my hair as I sucked him off. I fixed him between my lips and forcefully pulled up before sinking back down over and over again, my tongue pressed hard against the underside of him. By the sounds of his heavy breathing, I was doing a good job.

"Bella, I'm going to-" he gasped. I immediately moved off of him. I had already gone so far, but I don't think I was ready for _that_.

He groaned in physical pain at the absence of my mouth. He grabbed my roughly and flipped us so that he was on top again. He shoved my legs apart and was at my entrance in a matter of seconds. My body shook with the sudden turn this had taken.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't last any longer," he groaned again and rubbed himself against my clit. This made me moan too and I nodded to him, unable to speak words. He gulped heavily before pushing into my heated core.

I didn't really know what to expect, only that it was supposed to feel good. But I was caught unaware as a large, stabbing pain suddenly hit me. I screamed and bit his shoulder, tears overflowing from my eyes. "Hush, its okay Bella. I'm so sorry, it has to hurt. It will be over soon," he whispered quietly into my ear.

Just as I was starting to recover, he pulled back out and thrust back in. It still stung a little, but not anything close to the pain it had been before. This time, pleasure surged through me as he continued to rock in and out of me.

My breathing became pants as the high that I had reached before suddenly started to come back, only this time with much more magnitude. My body climbed and climbed and he was swift on my tail. Everything turned hot, wet, and sticky.

"Ah! Edward!" I screamed.

He grunted with every thrust into me, "Mmmm, Bella."

"I can't… I can't last!" I yelled.

He licked my ear and bit down softly on my neck, not enough to break through the skin, "Don't fight it. Let it come, Bella. Cum for me!"

I screamed one last time as stars exploded behind my eyes and I felt everything reach one hot, sweaty climax. My orgasm gently milked him and I heard him cry out as he followed after me.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on his chest. We were both panting hard and he stared into my eyes. He tiredly reached up one hand to stroke my cheek and he pulled me closer to him.

"Bella, I really do love you," he whispered.

"I know. I…I do to."

He chuckled, "Can't you say it?"

"I love you," I said quietly

He smiled the most loving, heartbreaking smile and he crushed me to his chest.

"So, um, what happens now?" I asked.

"We wait, I suppose," he said softly.

I buried my face into his chest, "Do we need to stay here?"

"I don't know." He squeezed me tighter. "No matter where we need to stay, we'll be okay. We're together and that's all that matters. And soon it will be the three of us," his hand came to rest gently on my lower stomach.

I smiled but tears pricked my eyes again, "I don't think I'm ready to be a mother."

He heaved a sigh and kissed my forehead, "And I don't think I'm ready to be a father, but I'm going to try. I have you with me."

"Yeah, you do," I said with a smile. And then he kissed me soundly before I fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

-----

Well, I hope you liked it. I was thinking of making a small sequel to it. What do you think? Well, let me know your thoughts. Review!


End file.
